


Partners in Crime (PJO-HOO Oneshot)

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Have you heard about the legendary duo in this city? No? Then, let me tell you about them.Thieves! AU featuring Leo Valdez x Calypso.





	Partners in Crime (PJO-HOO Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this within 30 minutes. R.I.P my beloved fingers. I'm sorry if it's not that good.

_ Now playing: Partners in Crime by Set It Off _

* * *

Have you heard about the legendary duo in this city? No? Then, let me tell you about them.

* * *

"Damn. The police haven't caught them yet?"

"No. Quite the slippery eels they are." A flip of the local newspaper. "Waiter, give me another round of coffee here."

"Coming!"

The bell rang as the door opened. A well-dressed couple went in, laughing and talking. The girl playfully slapped the boy's arm as if her companion was telling a silly joke. They took a table for two near the door. A waiter approached them and offered the menu. The boy looked through the menu before putting it down.

"Have you chosen, sir?"

"Yeah." The boy grinned. From his leather vest, he pulled out a gun and pointed it to the waiter. "I want your money."

The waiter stood frozen in fear. The other customers noticed the commotion and stood up in panic.

The girl pulled out a gun. "All of you! Get down or I will shoot!"

The customers hastily scampered to the ground out of fear for their lives.

"And you." The girl pointed at the waiter. "You heard my boyfriend. Get the money!"

The waiter scampered toward the counter, pushing away his colleague from the register. He scrambled for the key and turned open the register. The girl walked toward the counter, still pointing her gun toward the temple of the poor guy. She peered at the register. Piles of bills were stacked neatly on divided columns and coins glinted against the morning light.

"How much?" The boy asked.

"About a few thousands." The girl answered.

The boy smirked. "We'll take it."He tossed her a satchel which she caught with grace and began stuffing the cafe's hard-earned money, leaving nothing but an empty cash register.

The boy leaned casually on the wooden doorway, waiting for his companion to finish. Something caught his eye. He rested his elbow on the nearest table, fixing his mischievous brown eyes on a young lady across him. "What a pretty, little necklace you got there, gorgeous."

He lifted the golden pendant reverently. The tiny spear-like emeralds and amethysts glittered like the glint on the boy's eyes. "Such a shame you got it around your neck. I think it will better suit my girlfriend though."

With a graceful movement of his hand, he swiped the necklace from the lady's neck. The lady let out a horrified shriek. Her husband lunged forward but found himself face-to-face with the barrel of a gun.

The boy wagged his finger with a haughty smirk. "Tsk. Tsk. Stay down, sir. We would not want blood to rain, don't we?"

The man had no choice but to stay still.

 _CLICK! CLICK!_ The girl's metal-soled boots clicked on the wooden floor as she walked toward her partner with a satchel now full of cash. "Let's go, Leo."

"Right at you, dear." The boy tipped his cap and did a small bow. "Nice doing business with you, kind citizens. Well then, until next time." With that, the infamous duo disappeared within the chaotic streets of New York.

* * *

"...headlines!" The reporter's voice crackled from the age-old television set above some shelves of goods. "The notorious duo strikes again! Two of the most wanted criminals in America, Leo Valdez and Calypso, were spotted once again in another round of mass thievery today. Two cafes, a bank, and a car retail store were all robbed within the last twenty-four hours. An amount amassing almost ten million dollars were taken by this infamous duo. The police are in constant pursue-"

The television winked out as the store owner switched it off with a report. "Geez. Them again? The news is full of them lately."

An irritated sigh. "Yeah." A soft click of heels on polished tiles. "Reyna has all her subordinates going around every nook and cranny. Percy has not been able to attend any of our dates these past days."

The attendant let out a soft chuckle. "Can't be helped." She said. "Even Jason's working overtime. He could barely visit me as of the late."

"I just hope this ends soon." The blonde lady huffed. "I want to join in capturing those two but Chiron put me in another case."

"Oh? Let me guess. A murder case?"

"Yeah. Though it will be over soon. I got all the facts down and the suspect is already in custody. We will be having a trial tomorrow."

"Hard times to be a chief detective and a lawyer, huh Annabeth?"

"Please...get off my case, Piper."

The bell rang as a couple entered the store. The store attendant greeted them with customary  _Welcome!_ before leaving them to their shopping. The blonde detective sneaked a glance at the couple using the CCTV monitor just past the row of cigarettes at the counter. It took her a second before realizing what demons had entered her friend's store. Before she could warn her friend and grab hold of her gun, the cold touch of a barrel of a gun by her head stopped her short. One of the newest customers was behind her, the other just across her friend with a gun pointed at her direction.

One of them, a scrawny Latino guy, clucked his tongue. "Stay still, lady. We don't want to mess that pretty blonde head of yours now, don't we?"

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"Ooohh! Feisty." The guy mused. "I'd love to chat but," He motioned to his female companion. "we got still have a lot of places to ah, visit."

"Pity." The woman said. "Looks like you have to cancel those. After all," With a quick motion, she drew her gun and pointed it to the thief. "the only place you'll be going is the jail, Leo Valdez."

"ACK!"

Leo swiveled toward his partner. The store owner has wriggled herself free from her captor's grasp and drew a dagger hidden beneath the folds of her uniform.

"Piper, the alarm!"

The store attendant turned sharply and threw her dagger hilt-first with such precision. The glass broke with crash and the red button sank and rose as contact was made. The alarms blared to life. Loud, screeching sounds erupted within the store.

"Damn you!" Leo shouted. He reached out to grab his partner but the detective fired centimeters away from his head.

"Move and I promise you I will not miss the next time, Valdez."

The impish thief smirked smugly. "I make my own rules, officer."He swiveled and fired multiple shots above their heads. A creak and a groan followed as the hinges of a big hanging lamplight tore away. The detective ducked away as it shattered into shards of glass and ornate ceramics. As debris settled down, the criminals burst out of the door and toward the streets.

The detective cursed as she stood up and surveyed her surroundings. She snatched her phone and furiously tapped a set of numbers. After a couple of rings, a voice spoke from the other end. "Reyna, this is Annabeth. Alpha Code Red. 12:00 o' clock of Empire State Building. Manhattan."

* * *

Sirens blared as police cars raced through the illuminated city. Vehicles of all classes moved to the sides to give way for them. A walkie-talkie crackled to life as an order was issued.

"Secure all roads near the Empire State Building! Leave no holes for escape!"

A blonde-haired policeman replied. "Copy that! We'll take care of Fifth Avenue."

"Oh, hell." His dark-haired partner exclaimed. "You think they will be there?"

"It is the best route if they want to blend in with the crowd." The blonde answered. "Reyna has already some officers stationed there after one of the previous robbery. And after this, I'm looking forward for some hot cocoa in your apartment."

"Bro," His partner chuckled. "You should keep your priorities straight."

"I could say the same to you." The blonde officer snorted. "Anyway, we're here. Let's start barricading this area quick."

" _Real_ quick." The dark-haired officer said as he stopped the car at the side. His eyes trained on the road before him. He hastily reached for his walkie-talkie. "Jackson here. I think we found our fish." With that, he pressed on gas, overtook a few vehicles, and swiveled the car into a 180-degree position, effectively cutting off the traffic.

"Hey!"

"There!" He pointed at the dark van just a couple of cars away from them. He pushed open the door at his side and pulled out his gun. He cocked his gun and sprinted with his partner at his heels. The door of the black van slid open and out spill the two thieves the officers knew so well.

"About damn time!" The blonde officer pulled his walkie-talkie close to his cheek. "Grace to headquarters! Requesting for backup! The targets have been spotted and are moving toward the Empire State Building. I repeat, the targets are moving toward Plaza Hotel!"

"Roger that!"

The two officers weaved through the sea of vehicles and annoyed commuters. One of their targets looked over his shoulder and fired his gun at them. The dark-haired officer dove down in time to dodge the bullet while his partner continued his pursuit for the infamous thieves. There was another gunshot, sending the civilians screaming and running for cover. The officers slipped into an alley right behind the thieves.

"Freeze!" The dark-haired officer shouted as he jumped over a toppled trash can.

"I'm too hot to freeze, officer!" The scrawny Latino called back as kicked a barrel toward them. "And you're not cold enough to do so! Try Alaska!"

"I bet your face's not tough enough to take a punch!" The dark-haired officer retorted as he fired a shot to him.

"Percy? Right now? Seriously?"

"What? He started it!"

They jumped over a low, brick wall as the alley slowly opened to an open space crawling with police cars and officers who was waiting for an ambush. The thief duo skidded to a stop as the chief officer raised her megaphone and pointed a gun on the other.

"Drop your guns and hands above your heads! Don't make me repeat it!"

The Latino cursed under his breath but motioned for his partner as they were told. His hand briskly passing over and unhooking an item from the back part of his belt. He grinned widely at the chief officer.

"Chief Arellano, lovely finally meeting you."

She glared at him. "I don't."

"Ouch! So cold." The thief feigned hurt. "Won't you at least listen to my last will?"

The Chief ignored him and she motioned for the two officers who were pursuing them a while ago. "Cuff them."

"Eh…I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "I might go  _BOOM!_ and go up to flames if you did. Pieces of me might land on your faces."

"We've see worse." The blonde officer answered as they strode toward them.

"Didn't say I warn you." He grinned maniacally as he presented his palm. An oval contraption of green and black came into view. The Chief reeled in shock and opened her mouth to stop him.

"STOP HI-"

" _Boom."_ The thief pulled the pin and threw the grenade in front of them. A loud explosion rocked the area and the impact sent the police back to the ground. Smoke and fire wreathed their sight but as the world spun back to clarity, what was left of the thieves were blackened asphalt and the pungent smell of burning plastic.

* * *

Have you heard about the legendary duo in this city?

No. They're not heroes as you thought.

They're the most wanted criminals in New York. Probably in all of America.

They're a couple whose love know no bounds and frequent visitors of the dark and Death.

They once roamed the streets, feared by civilians, idolized by other criminals, and hunted by the forces of justice.

Their faces dominated all wanted posters, seen at every nook and cranny of the streets.

Have the forces of justice finally taken them down?

Yes.

_Or so they thought._

* * *

"Frank, did you know where the new coffee beans were? I swear I asked the deliveryman to put it by the door."

A head popped from the kitchen. "I already carried them here. Do you need them?"

"No, but I will check on them later. Thanks!"

The bell rang and the door opened. The owner turned to greet the customers but was met with a gun pointed at her direction. One of the heavily bandaged couple grinned wickedly as the owner gripped the edge of the counter in fear.

"Hey there. Care to help some poor, injured thieves?"


End file.
